Grooming Up/Vol 04 Chapter 038
(bla3x) is additional note. With pre tag usage we should aim to avoid the needs to scroll horizontally. Draft translation is in stiff - almost word for word - translation. During lettering process we'll be refining these stiffness don't hesitate to change a lot to make the story flows better. When performing update, don't hesitate to remove existing text - wikia keeps history so we can always refer back to previous ones. 117 from beyond the distant sky 118 (box): fall is the time for farms to wean the yearling ... a noisy and hectic period (shunpei): aaaaaa... (shunpei): these cries... (box): weaning purpose is to separate a foal from his/her dam, (xx): morning tatsu-san, today is such a nice day (tatsu): a good day to wean (box): weaning is usually done in order, starting from the foal that was born earlier 119 (manager): takeru and others that we weaned last week seem to be getting along (tatsu): it's because takeru has simple relation with his mother (manager): today we will wean dankichi (tatsu): marielle gets lonely easly, move red together as her company (tatsu): red had a bad luck of not having a foal this year, so it becomes convenient to use (her as a company) (tatsu): first we take dankichi to the grazing pasture (tatsu): afterwards casually take marielle and red to the other side of the road (xx): smart (cleverly) 120 (xx): listen shunpei-kun, don't look back (xx): marielle attention is focused on red now, keep on moving (xx): walk walk! (shunpei): won't it be easier if we move the foals instead? 121 (xx): it's better not to move the foals to an unfamiliar environment (sound effect): clash (xx): a change of environment may cause them stress, (text): flailing (xx): because to get hurt in unfamiliar grazing pasture would be terrible (sound effect): exhale (dankichi): eh? (dankichi): momma is missing! (takeru): o!? what why!? (dankichi): where is momma!? (dankichi): neigh (marielle): ha! 122 (sound effect): slam (marielle): neigh (red): nibble nibble (marielle): oh! (red): i'm sorry (sound effect): nibble (marielle): oh, it was fine (sound effect): nibble (dankichi): neigh (marielle): ha! (marielle): neigh 123 (shunpei): aaaaa (shunpei): heard so many times but still can't bear it! (or: heard often enough but still can't bear it! ) (shunpei): tatsu-san, don't make them wail sorrowfully like that, can't we keep them together a bit longer? (tatsu): ha ? (shunpei): begging your pardon, wait until they can separate natrually... (tatsu): if we prolong the weaning, taming and breaking them will be difficult later on (tatsu): weaning (a foal) 6 months after birth is breeder's wisdom cultivated after years of experience (tatsu): we have also tried different ways, (tatsu): it is noisy now, but it may be quiet tomorrow (shunpei): hmmm..... 124 (foal): neigh (sound effect): step 3x (foal): hei this... (foal): you shut up (sound effect): flailing 2x (sound effect): exhale inhale 2x (foal): neigh (sound effect): flailing 2x (sound effect): thud 2x 125 (dam): neigh (sound effect): stand (sound effect): snore? (foal): neigh (dam): neigh (dam): neigh (ume): marielle gets lonely easily (marielle): neigh (ume): she would calm down when she can see us before her eyes, 126 (ume): but once we move out of her sight... (ume): see? (marielle): neigh (shunpei): for real (ume): it's worse now that she has been separated from her foal (ume): if only she has a company... (ume): a, there is one (sound effect): bark 2x (marielle): neigh 2x (marielle): hah? 127 (back text): heart warming (ume): it's fall! (ume): fall races will begin!! 128 (ume): it's a match season!! (shunpei): what are you excited about, ume-san? (ume): listen shunpei-kun, (ume): wasn't it said as the fall race gets fired up, the suspense would be fired up as well? <-- suspense/anxiety in katakana (shunpei): what do you mean by that? (ume): first match will be keio hai autumn handicap * it's G3 race; not to be confused with keio hai spring cup - a G2 race (ume): i want to go buy the ticket, anyone want to come along? (shunpei): keio hai autumn handicap... (shunpei): aa, traumerei is entering? (shunpei): that's right! (ume): according to my investigation, nakayama's weather is terribly hot (shunpei): it's still hot? (ume): traumerei is a summer girl! (ume): the hotter it is the better the expectation! (shunpei): err in the middle ... <-- he is quoting the paper (shunpei): maintaining her condition since sekiya kinen that's what was written * another G3 race - well, not everybody is superman (ume): it's the same as saying victory!! 129 (ume): oh, yeah! (ume): we haven't thrown shunpei-kun a welcome party! (shunpei): e! ah, no need, way too late anyway... (ume): what are you saying! (ume): after traumerei's win we can combine her victory party with your welcome party!! (xx): oh, cool cool! (yy): count me in! (i'm in i'm in!) (shunpei): dankichi, do you know? (shunpei): today your big-sis will enter a race (shunpei): you need to stop crying (shunpei): be a strong horse like your big-sis (foal): what is it? <-- consider just removing this one 130 (announcer): this is nakayama racecourse (announcer): summer has passed (us by) and now we are returning to this spot for another race (announcer): the winner of sekiya kinen, traumerei is down there, isn't it yoshida-san (announcer): her condition seems good (announcer): shouldn't we call this race keio hai summer handicap? * this refers back to ume's intel on page 128 that nakayama is summer hot (folks): victory is assured!! * actually saying the exact same ting as ume on last panel of page 128 (announcer): gate-in goes smoothly (announcer): shot is the last to enter, gate-in completed 131 (announcer): this is the first graded race in fall race series! (announcer): keio hai autumn handicap ... START! (announcer): so, the start was not in unison! ( a bit apart) (announcer): the fore-runner is wakadonna! (shunpei): err, where is traumerei? (ume): there, the one with red cap! (xx): she is in 5th-6th position, a good one (announcer): jupiter is retraining, her pace has been reduced (xx): she runs among a crowd (yy): do you think it's good? - what do you think? (is it good feeling?) (xx): traumerei is a horse that likes a crowd (yy): yes yes, she feels a bit lonely when she is alone (ume): thi.. this pace... (announcer): the distance between the fore runner and the last horse is only 6-7 horse (body) (ume): no way no way! spread out!! 132 (announcer): so.. 14 horses turn the 4th corner as close pack! (ume): traumerei must feel at ease to be surrounded by companies (xx): move out! move out from the crowd!! (announcer): wakadonna is still the fore-runner! accelerator holds 2nd position from the outside, izayoi is gaining from the inside, 50 meters to go (xx): dang! (useless) now there's no room to go out!! (xx): get the 3rd place! i can tolerate you getting the 3rd place! a little bit more 3x (announcer): from the middle days!! (announcer): the foreign horse days slipped trough at the last moment to steal the number 1 position! (bla3x) by foreign, it means foreign-bred, not foreign owner. (bla3x) refer back to vol 4 chapter 31 (bla3x) if foreign-bred is cheap and runs fast, why buy japanese-bred? (bla3x) because (at that time) foreign-bred is not eligible for high-stake races. 2nd position is in dispute!! (announcer): trully (as expected) a handicap battle!! (ume): well, shunpei-kun, (ume): tonight treat me sake ok? (ume): if shunpei-kun refuses, how about mitsu-chan? (tatsu): are you a human garbage? -- garbage in katakana< explain this * tatsu berates ume for begging for free alcohol (from an underage and a lady) (shunpei): dankichi, you must be stronger than your big-sis (dankichi): what is it? <-- consider just removing this one